


Swing with Spidey, $100 a Ride

by friendofspiderman



Series: Fictober 2020 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Ficlet, Fictober, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Precious Ned Leeds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendofspiderman/pseuds/friendofspiderman
Summary: Fictober Prompt #10 - "all I ever wanted"---Ned and Peter go for a swing
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Series: Fictober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953223
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	Swing with Spidey, $100 a Ride

Peter and Ned are hours-deep into a homework session, notebooks and textbooks strewn across all surfaces of Peter’s room.

“Peter, what does it feel like to swing?”

Peter stops typing an essay and looks up with a grin. “It feels _amazing_ , Ned. Like a roller coaster, kinda, but like— _ten_ times more fun. And more scary. At least it was at first. But then I got used to it so now it feels kinda…normal.”

“Cool.” Ned nods. “Cool.”

They resume their work for another ten minutes before Ned works up the courage to ask a more pressing question.

“Hey, how many tons can you lift?”

“Not sure,” Peter answers, not looking up from his work. “A lot, I think. I’ve never experimented with it though. Why?”

“Just curious.” Ned hums.

Peter puts down his notebook and looks at Ned.

“Do you wanna experiment with it?” He says quietly. “Go out and try to lift stuff?”

“I mean, obviously, yes. That would be incredible.” Ned nods. “But I was actually thinking more along the lines of…I was wondering if…I mean if you’re strong enough to lift a car, you can lift _me_ , right?”

“Oh yeah,” Peter replies confidently. “Easily.” He cocks his head. “Why do you ask?”

“It’s nothing,” Ned turns the page of his Physics textbook, preparing to make his request as nonchalantly as possible, “I guess I just wondered what swinging feels like.”

“ _Dude_.”

Ned looks up as Peter stands, a stupid grin growing on his face.

“Let’s do it.”

They discuss koala vs. piggy back and day swinging vs. night, weighing pros and cons like it’s another homework problem. They want to avoid anyone seeing Ned and making the leap to Spider-Man’s identity, and Peter wants his arms as free as possible for swinging. So their consensus manifests seven hours later when most of Queens has gone to sleep, Ned holding onto Peter’s back tightly.

They set off, Ned getting that just-buckled-into-a-roller-coaster feeling before the first drop. He hollers gleefully as they fly between and around the buildings, his hair and clothes whipping in the wind and his stomach turning excitedly every time Peter skillfully dodges a structure in what feels like a near miss.

It is, without question, the _coolest_ perk of being the Guy in the Chair that Ned could imagine.

After five minutes of the swinging thrill ride, Peter lands carefully in a small city park that’s clear of other visitors.

“So,” he says as Ned jumps off, “What’d you think?”

Ned collapses onto the ground, grinning widely as he lays on his back. “ _Amazing_ —it was all I ever wanted.”

Peter laughs and plops down next to him. “Better than a roller coaster, right?”

“Dude. SO much better.” Ned sits up and initiates their handshake. “You should sell tickets to this—‘Swing with Spidey,’ $100 a ride.”

“Yeah, May would _love_ it if I pimped Spider-Man for cash.” Peter says wryly. “And Mr. Stark would for sure take away the suit again.”

“So you’re saying I shouldn’t send this to May and Mr. Happy?” Ned holds up his phone, revealing a selfie he’d taken during the swing. He’s flashing his biggest smile as his hair stands straight up, one eye of Spider-Man’s mask peeping in the corner.

“Ridiculous.” Peter declares. “Send it to me.”

“I’d be honored, Spider-Man.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
